A device which is an antenna always exists in wireless communication equipment and is used for radiating electromagnetic energy to a space and receiving the radiating electromagnetic energy from the space. The antenna has a function of transmitting digital or analog signals which are modulated to radio frequency to a space wireless channel or receiving the digital or analog signals which are modulated to radio frequency from the space wireless channel.
However, medium frequency and high frequency share an antenna branch in a PIFA antenna in the related art, in which only one resonance is generated, so that the PIFA antenna can hardly cover the required frequency bands.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel antenna system to solve the above problem.